


Where's Waldo?

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Wilson always know where House is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Waldo?

Foreman had never known anyone like Gregory House. He'd known a misanthrope or two in his time, had certainly known a fair number of just plain assholes. But he'd never known anyone with as honed an ability to disappear into thin air as House. Not since Joey Williams was the hide-and-seek champion of the neighborhood in third grade.

He'd tried the lab, the cafeteria, the roof, and, as a penultimate resort, the clinic. He had one last choice.

He walked into Wilson's office with a brief knock.

"Dr. Foreman. What brings you to the land of papercuts?" Wilson asked from behind a desk piled with files. And, damn the luck, he was alone.

"Actually, I'm looking for House, and was hoping he might be here with you," Foreman said. He'd thought about looking for Wilson first, since Wilson seemed to be the only person to not only enjoy House's company, but that House actually sought out for reasons other than manipulation. If there was, in fact, any manipulation going on, he did not want to know about it. Wilson also seemed to have this bloodhound-like ability to track House down to the oddest of places. He supposed being that close to someone gave you a look at the inner workings of their mind, though he couldn't imagine wanting to know how House's mind worked any more than he wanted to think about "manipulating" him.

Wilson lifted up a tall stack of files on the left side of his desk and looked under it. "Sorry, not here."

Foreman was slightly taken aback. Wilson must have been at the paperwork quite a long time to sound that much like House. "Well, then, I'm stumped. I need to find him and I've looked everywhere."

Wilson stood up and stretched, popping several vertebra in his back audibly. "Sorry, I haven't seen him since lunch. Why do you need him, anyway? Patient?"

"Yeah, but obviously not an interesting enough one," Foreman said, irritated. In the back of his head, in the only place he would ever admit it, he was actually kind of jealous of House. He was picking up an avoidance pointer here and there, though.

"Did you try the clinic?"

"I looked there. No empty rooms, though he's not on duty until tomorrow morning. Which is, of course, why he'd be there."

Wilson looked impressed. "You've been paying attention," he said with a smile. "What about the lounges? He likes the couches in orthopedics."

Foreman sighed. "I tried there, and obstetrics and oncology, just in case. I also checked the roof, ICU, and the morgue."

"What about nephrology?"

Foreman looked at him, puzzled.

"They have a new soft serve machine in their lounge," he explained.

"Damn." Actually, a cone sounded good, anyway.

"I'll tell you what," Wilson said, straightening some of the papers on his desk and moving files around, "You go look for him there, then I'll go try a couple more places. If I find him, I'll drag him down to the office."

Foreman sighed in relief. "Thanks." He walked into the waiting room outside the office, and closed the door. Something made him pause, though. An instinct that something was not as it should be. He looked back through the window into the office and saw Wilson pull out an electronic device.

Opening the door, he startled Wilson into trying to hide it. "What's that?"

"What that?" Wilson asked, large and innocent-eyed as an anime character.

"The that you're hiding behind your back," Foreman pointed out.

"Um, my new blackberry. I thought I'd see if House left me any messages," Wilson said, still with the innocent act. Foreman guessed how it might work on women, the poor woodland creature look, but he was made of sterner stuff.

"Which is odd, since your blackberry's on your bookshelf behind you."

Wilson dropped the act and his shoulders, looking up at the ceiling. "Fine. Just don't tell anyone," he said, and pulled out the device.

"Wait," Foreman said, realization coming to him. "You have House LoJacked?!"

"How the hell else do you think I find him," Wilson said, sounding irritated himself.

"Because you're his best friend and you've known him for years?" Foreman felt kind of stunned.

"Yes, but despite what everyone else seems to think, we are not psychically linked. This was cheaper," Wilson said, holding up the GPS.

"But..."

"He's in the fifth floor women's bathroom. It's closed right now for cleaning and it gets good TV reception," Wilson said, picking up his jacket. "Let me go in and get him first. You'll just spook him."

"But..." Nothing else came to mind, so Foreman simply followed Wilson back out the door to the elevators.

Those two were even stranger than he thought.

\--30--


End file.
